


The Black Widow

by Marvelicious (Jayjaybe)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Loki Gets Double Stuffed like an Oreo Cookie), Ass to Mouth, BDSM, CBT, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, needleplay, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/pseuds/Marvelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha recognizes the scenario from enough of their films. Loki is a brat - a sub that purposely acts up as an excuse to be punished - and it's apparently less of an act than she first assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> _This is not intended to be an accurate representation of the actual porn industry, or how such scenes are filmed, mostly because it's meant purely for titillation. All is romanticized, and it doesn't take hours to film what might end up as 30 minutes of footage. When not addressed/made explicit, assume consent and boundaries were negotiated ahead of time._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, yes, this is almost 7k of nothing but porn.

Natasha straightens her stockings, liquid-looking black latex thigh highs, clips her garters into place, and slips into a pair of truly awe-inspiring stilettos. She's working with someone new today, and though it's still early to be getting ready for the shoot, Natasha has long found that an intimidating first impression does wonders for the onscreen chemistry. Besides, she has an image to uphold, and while the other performers might lounge around the set in sweats and tee shirts, she has long since made a point never to leave her house looking anything less than absolutely _lethal_. Fans don't call her the Black Widow for nothing.

The new guy is a recent acquisition by SHIELD Studios, a seriously hunky Scandinavian with a body to die for. What they'll be doing today is a mystery though. From what she's seen of his work, Thor is pretty solidly a Dom as well, and she doubts that having him sub in his first movie with SHIELD is anyone's idea of a good career move if he plans to keep that up. At last inquiry, Coulson hadn't finished scripting, and though Nick had mentioned something about another guest star a week or so ago, Natasha hasn't heard anything about it since.

Safe to say, she's prepared for anything by the time she walks into the studio.

 

"Lady Natasha," Thor greets her with an enthusiastic handshake and a nod of the head. He doesn't seem much like his persona in real life, smiling and jovial despite the early hour. He also doesn't fall into the ego trap most male Doms have when confronted with her; he's respectful, rather than instigating a power play. Good. If there's one thing Natasha can't stand, it's a Dom with an ego.

"So this is the famed Black Widow..." Someone else drawls, and Natasha sees a dark haired man getting to his feet from where he was reclined on the couch behind Thor. "Hmm." The look on his face is dismissive, and Natasha vows that if she ever ends up working with him, he's going to feel that slight for every second of it. It's not as if she cares what anyone else thinks of her - that would be beyond counterproductive, especially considering who she is and what she does - but it's very much the principle of the thing. Natasha doesn't tolerate disrespect.

The man takes his place to Thor's side, just slightly behind him, and now Natasha recognizes him as Thor's partner in the vast majority of his movies. He's in casual clothes, eyes lined with black kohl - nowhere near as intricately done as the eyeliner usually streaming down his face by the end of their videos together - but he's still unmistakable.

"Loki, shush." Thor tells him.

His green eyes glitter, mouth drawn up in a not-unattractive smirk. "Make me."

Thor doesn't rise to the bait this time, but Natasha recognizes the scenario from enough of their films. Loki is a brat - a sub that purposely acts up as an excuse to be punished - and it's apparently less of an act than she assumed. She looks down at him coldly, her heels giving her a good inch or two, "I wouldn't tempt me, if I were you."

Loki's smirk widens into a legitimate grin. "Oooh," he teases, "is that supposed to be a threat?"

"It's a promise." Natasha says, and this time it's Thor who seems pleased, looking her over again with a huge smile on his face.

 

Eventually it comes out that she and Thor will be double teaming Loki - a first for both of them. As the one with seniority though, it's Natasha who gets to call the shots, and Thor isn't opposed to her ordering him around a bit on camera either. They have a few minutes to work out the details while the camera crew sets up and the dungeon is prepared.

Natasha smirks to herself and trails a braided flogger over her lap, already imagining the bruises she's going to leave Loki to remember her by. He's known for being a pretty crier, and Nick has given them carte blanche so long as Loki ends up double-penetrated at some point.

The negotiation goes by fast despite all the last minute details. Both of them are at least as familiar with her work as she is with theirs, and she won't deny that there's chemistry between them. Thor seems like the kind of person that gets along with everyone, charismatic and easygoing, and while Loki isn't the kind of sub she normally likes to work with - a diva of the highest degree and definitely a spotlight stealer - Natasha's never been one to shy away from a challenge, and she's definitely looking forward to breaking him.

 

All three of them sit down together to tape the usual pre-film intro together, Natasha sandwiched between the two men. She's in a slinky red dress over her lingerie, her lips painted an even darker scarlet and her hair drawn up into an impressive updo. (It does double duty - keeping her hair off her face in addition to looking pretty). Thor is radiating heat by her side, already shirtless to show off his impressive physique, his long, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun. Loki, on the other hand, is outfitted to play up every last bit of gender-fuckery, sure to confuse at least some of their viewer's sexualities. He's wearing a typical harness of black leather and metal with a collar to match, surprisingly muscular when not put side by side with Thor, but he's got false eyelashes and ballet boots on - not to mention the filmy, insubstantial thong.

They both defer to her.

There are introductions, a few quick questions where they're supposed to gush all over working with each other, but which mostly ends in Loki teasingly goading them both. Natasha lets him get away with it because it sets them up rather well.

"What can we expect from today?" The interviewer asks.

"Well for one," Natasha says, equally as teasing in theory, "we're going to see what it takes to shut Loki up - and just how long it takes for him to regret trying to push my buttons this morning."

Thor laughs, low and pleasant, and Loki smirks, playing it up for the camera.

"Loki, you're known for taking the kind of punishment that most subs would shy away from. What did you think when you found out you'd be working with the Black Widow?" And there it is.

"Oh, definitely excited. I can't wait to see if she lives up to her reputation."

"She's going to eat you alive," Thor assures him jokingly, and that's a wrap.

 

They're shuffled inside the dungeon itself, and Natasha steps out of her dress before they get in view of the cameras, revealing her matching red and black fetishwear. It's deliberately vampy, a bit more dramatic than she usually goes in for, but stands out wonderfully when compared with what the men are wearing.

All of her tools are right where she likes them already, a rack of various implements against the wall and a chest beneath it containing everything else she might need. Natasha makes a point to inspect them, taking note of where everything is so she won't have to search for anything during the heat of their scene. She loops a pair of clover clamps over her neck, then pulls down her favorite crop - it's bitchy, a lot of sting to it, so it's definitely fitting for Loki - and tucks it into the side of her garter belt before grabbing the braided flogger from earlier.

They're working on the left side of the dungeon where there are plenty of tie points for Loki's cuffs, and enough sex furniture to drape him over or restrain him to should the mood strike. Natasha makes her way over and takes a seat on a curvy, sloping block, reclining and crossing her legs to their best advantage. Thor will bring Loki in scene, and she'll direct the both of them before stepping in herself.

"Everyone ready?" Nick calls out from behind the cameras.

Natasha gives him a thumbs up, then immediately smooths the gesture into examining her nails around the grip of her flogger. They're a dark red to match her lips, sharp enough to break skin should she choose. In her peripherals, Nick counts it down wordlessly, and Thor takes Loki by the back of his hair. It’s go time.

Natasha watches impassively as Thor drags Loki in front of the cameras. He takes long strides, making it impossible for Loki to keep up in his heels, and it’s only his firm grasp of Loki’s hair that keeps the latter from falling when he stumbles. They’re both undeniably hard by the time Thor throws Loki down at her feet. Natasha licks her lips.

“What’s this?” She asks, regarding Loki coldly; he’s sprawled beneath her heels. She gives him a nudge in the ribs with the heel of one of her own stilettos and his soft gasp doesn’t disappoint, even if he’s already trying to struggle back onto his feet.

“More than you can handle,” he snarls before Thor can reply, and Natasha smiles like her teeth are made of razors.

“Did I give you permission to speak?” She kicks him in the ribs, hard enough to wind him for a moment, and Loki crumples back against the dungeon floor. “Kneel.” He glares up at her, but his pupils are blown wide with lust behind the mask, and that alone has Natasha wet. “Thor,” she calls out, “I do believe your slut needs a lesson in manners. Spank him.”

Thor does one better. He clips a chain to Loki’s collar and loops it through a point on the floor in one smooth motion, tying it off so short that Loki can barely lift his head from the floor. Kneeling as he is, his ass is forced into the air, bared to their mercy. “Thirty strokes,” Natasha orders him. “To start.”

Loki laughs until Thor brings his hand down with a satisfying ‘crack’, his pale skin staining red in the shape of Thor’s large hand. He sucks in a quick breath. “Surely you can hit harder than that, Thor.”

“Make no mistake,” Thor assures him, laying his hand over the print he left to demonstrate how Loki will flinch, “I’m just getting started.”

Natasha leans forward to watch the two of them more closely, presiding over Loki’s punishment from her improvised throne. “Twenty more for that,” she says sweetly, “I still haven’t told you to speak.”

Thor doesn’t hold back. He deals enough force behind each slap to have Loki fighting to keep his balance, concentrating especially on the sensitive area where Loki’s thighs meet his ass. Natasha counts them out, refusing to advance when Loki attempts to evade Thor’s hand or flinches too noticeably. He’s breathing heavily by the fifth, and by the twenty fifth, he’s reduced to gasping and crying out in pain. No tears yet, that Natasha can see, but they’ve got plenty of time.

“Twenty five. Halfway there.” She announces, and Thor breaks for a short time, running his fingers over Loki’s brutally sensitized skin until he’s shivering. “Nothing snarky to say? I’d have thought you’d be harder to break,” Natasha goads him, but Loki doesn’t take the bait. He pushes up into Thor’s hand, tries to adjust his position minutely, and Natasha can see that he’s still hard as anything. Probably biding his time. “Alright, twenty five to go. If you would, Thor.”

As soon as Thor begins again, it’s clear that the short respite did Loki no favors. The back of his thighs and his ass are red and raw looking, and he’s already hissing through his teeth with the first blow. “Maybe this will teach you not to speak out of turn,” Natasha tells him. “Twenty-six. The next time you open your mouth, it had better be either to beg me for mercy, or to tell me how much you enjoyed your punishment.”

She doesn’t know how he manages to stay silent for the rest of his spanking - relatively speaking - sure Loki would be pleading for a halt long before they got to forty, but the only sounds from him remain choked-off expressions of pain.

When Natasha tells Thor to untie his leash and orders him to look at her, his eyeliner is smudged, his cheeks flushed - though from the pain, or simply humiliation, Natasha can’t decide - and his jaw firmly clenched. “There,” she says, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Loki scowls.

“Next time,” Natasha continues, as if he’s not glaring daggers up at her, “I won’t be so lenient when you speak out of turn. Trust me when I say you don’t want to know what I have in mind.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s good,” he retorts, the challenge in his tone not diminished by the breathiness to it.

Natasha looks him over for a long moment, trying to keep the smile off her face, and then she stands. “Thor, if you please.”

Thor grasps Loki’s wrists, tugging them together behind his back, but he doesn’t lock the restraints together. They take her place on the piece of furniture as Natasha heads over to the chest, Loki held securely in Thor’s lap.

“Cut.” Nick calls, breaking the tension in the room just like that. “Looking good so far; take five. How’s everyone doing?”

Natasha gives him another thumbs up, retrieves a black case from within the selection of implements and brings it back over to where they’re filming. Loki is turned slightly now that he’s not being restrained, and his face is pressed into Thor’s shoulder. She kneels beside the two of them, brandishing the case meaningfully. “Are we still good for this?”

Loki looks back at her just to roll his eyes. “I’m still wondering when we’re going to get started.”

She doesn’t let his words affect her in the slightest, more than secure in the knowledge that he’ll be singing a different tune once they start back up. Thor catches her eyes, and Natasha can see the amusement there. He’d assured her that this wouldn’t be too far for Loki - but it’ll certainly be a nasty surprise for him when he realizes what they have planned.

“Alright, take your positions!”

Loki twists back around on Thor’s lap, offering up his arms again. His legs are spread, hooked over the outside of Thor’s, and Natasha moves between them. As soon as someone indicates that the cameras are running again, she opens her case to reveal trays upon trays of needles. It’s the long ones she wants, and Natasha takes her time selecting a few.

Natasha pulls apart the packaging on the first and snaps off the cover, showing Loki the two-inch needle. His breathing is more shallow than it had been, but it isn’t until Natasha leans forward, stroking a finger over his lips, that Loki’s eyes begin to widen.

“You’re not-”

“Hush,” Thor cuts him off. “Since you apparently don’t know when to hold your tongue, it will be held for you.”

Natasha can see his whole body tensing up where Thor’s holding him in place, and she waits a minute more to make sure he won’t struggle. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Loki allows her to push his head back against Thor’s shoulder, but he’s swallowing hard, trepidation clear in his eyes.

When she pushes the first needle through his lips, Loki moans from deep in his throat, caught somewhere between pain and arousal. He has to struggle with himself not to open his mouth, and one of his legs is jiggling atop Thor’s. “ _Fuck_.” It’s barely a hiss, the best he can manage while trying not to move his lips.

Natasha follows it up with two more, working her way across his mouth slowly. Loki’s eyes are shimmering with tears by the time the third is in place, and he’s squirming in Thor’s grasp. “Still yourself, Loki. This was due to your insolence,” he says.

Loki glares daggers at her through his tears while Natasha places the remaining three, six needles making perfect Xs across his lips. They swell immediately, red and puffy as if he’d been sucking cock for the past hour rather than simply mouthing off. “Now,” Natasha asks, sitting back to admire her handiwork, “where were we?”

“Well,” Thor responds, shifting to grip Loki’s arms in one hand and stroke his cheek with the other, “since he clearly can’t be trusted with his mouth, I believe that leaves us with his ass.”

He makes an indignant noise in response, but Loki’s cock twitches from within its confines, the silky black material noticeably damp around the head. Natasha bends to blow cool air across it. “A good flogging first, I’d think.” She says, “he’s going to have to earn it if he wants to be fucked.”

Thor manhandles him, lifting Loki from his lap as if it’s nothing and securing the cuffs around his wrists to a nearby overhead in another motion. Loki teeters on his ballet heels, and Thor steadies him with a hand at his lower back until he regains his balance. Natasha knows they’ll have to watch him carefully - if he falls, he could wrench his shoulders or worse - but Loki blinks three times in succession, giving the nonverbal signal that he’s okay to continue like this.

Their spotters move closer, just out of the line of the camera, on hand in case anything goes wrong.

Natasha picks up her flogger again, and Thor selects one of his own. She’s not surprised in the slightest when he goes for a mop - solid black with nearly triple the standard number of falls - and with long, angled tips. It’s got to be absolutely brutal on it’s own, and it’ll take Loki a hell of a lot to keep his balance under an assault like that. Thor isn’t fucking around.

They take their places on either side of Loki, Thor at his back, Natasha facing him, and she nods to Thor to start them off. He makes quick work of Loki’s harness, unfastening it and throwing it aside to leave him completely bare. The few onlookers are watching them intensely, but at the first strike from Thor, Loki moans deep in his throat, curling his hands around the chain connecting his restraints. His wet eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, and his face is perfectly serene aside from his swollen lips. This isn’t even close to reaching his limits, which satisfies Natasha for the moment.

She flexes her wrist, bringing the braided tails of her own flogger down just above the waistband of his sheer thong, timing herself in between Thor’s strokes. Loki’s skin stains with pretty lash-marks almost immediately; he pinks up so nice and quick.

Natasha works over his chest, watching his fists clench and unclench in response to their combined beating, and though he can’t speak, it seems as if Loki is trying to taunt her with his eyes. They glitter as if to ask ‘is that all you’ve got?’

He ducks his head after a particularly hard hit from Thor, gradually increasing in intensity all this time, and Natasha cracks her tails over his cock rather than his chest. “Keep your head up.”

Loki’s eyes are narrowed with pain when he lifts his face once more, filling with fresh tears - though whether that’s from their combined efforts or simply her last strike, she can’t be sure. Natasha repeats the motion and watches him stamp one of his high heeled boots, visibly working not to cry out. Good. “Spread your legs,” she orders him, and follows it up with a quick snap against each of his nipples when Loki presses his thighs together tight instead.

Tears roll down his cheeks, coaxing orangy-pink rivulets from his pierced lips as they fall. When he spreads his legs finally, they’re trembling. Hands bound and forced to stay on his toes, it’s not a position he’d be able to hold for long even without the added stress of being flogged, and Natasha watches him carefully as she crouches down to target his thighs. Though he sways with each pass of Thor’s flogger, Loki keeps his balance, holding himself up with the chain gripped tight in his fists.

His inner thighs are particularly sensitive, Natasha quickly discovers, if the keening sound he lets out when she whips him there is anything to go by. She smiles viciously and keeps it up, aiming squarely across them so the whip-around hurts that much more. And really, she knew from watching their videos that Loki could most certainly take a punishment, but it’s so much more thrilling in person. The noises he makes alone have Natasha eager for more, not to mention the welts and bruises blooming up against his pale skin.

“Doing so good,” she hears Thor tell him, too low to be picked up by the mics over the deep, thuddy crack of his flog. Natasha looks up to see the corner of Loki’s mouth twitch around the needles in a way that appears like it wanted to be a smile before Loki thought better of it.

“Aaand, let’s cut there.” Nick calls out again. Natasha’s mildly disappointed that she hadn’t even gotten to use her crop yet, but she takes a step back, letting Thor take Loki’s wrists down. “When we resume I want penetration, people.”

Loki’s surprisingly steady on his feet after all that, but he leans against Thor to shake his arms out. Then he gestures to his mouth.

The swelling is starting to go down now, but his chin, and throat, by extension, are streaked with dilute blood. “If I take them out,” Natasha asks, “are you going to behave?” Thor laughs aloud, and Loki looks at her like she’s crazy. “That’s what I thought.” Still, the viewers will want him to be more vocal as he’s being double-teamed, and the needles have been in long enough. 

One of the set hands brings over the sharps container and a few alcohol swabs, and Loki settles himself onto one of the pieces of furniture to wait. He makes it look casual, though Natasha doesn’t miss how gingerly he shifts his weight.

She’s not gentle when she pulls out the needles, dragging the angled tip along the inside of the wound and drawing it out. Somewhat infuriatingly, Loki looks more amused than anything. He takes his first opportunity with his lips freed to teasingly stick his tongue out at her, not heeding the tiny trickle of blood from a few of the otherwise invisible puncture marks.

He does end up wincing and cringing when Thor attacks him with the alcohol swabs though.

“I’m impressed,” Loki says finally, “you’re as vicious as your reputation. But really, you could have made it harder for me.” He’s looking up at her from beneath his false lashes, eyeliner running down his cheeks in a way that shouldn’t be nearly as attractive as it is, and though she’s normally not the type, Natasha finds herself wanting to rise to the challenge.

“You’re going to beg for my cock,” she says dismissively, “and if you make it worth my time, I _might_ consider taking you up on that.”

Thor smacks him, directly over a bruise, and he looks pleased even as he flinches. “You do yourself no favors, Loki. Are you prepared to take both of us?”

They decide to start with Loki on Thor’s lap, sandwiched between the two of them, but most impressively, Thor assures Natasha that he can support Loki’s weight for a good twenty minutes if they want to move into a standing position. Her heels bring her up just high enough that’s it’s a real possibility, and she’d certainly like to see those muscular arms in action.

Loki fingers himself open in preparation while they work out the details, making a scene of stretching himself and leaving streaks of lubricant trailing all the way up his thighs. He'll have done it earlier, but they've been going for a few hours at this point and it's never a bad idea.

“Is that it?” He asks when he sees Natasha’s strapon, a real beauty of a cock with dimensions that put her male co-stars to shame. It’s not her largest, not by far, but she’s well aware that he’ll be taking both of them in his ass.

“Ignore him,” Thor tells her. “His mouth is bigger than his ass.”

"Really. I hadn't guessed," she says dryly, but that doesn't stop her from enjoying the show either. Loki is utterly shameless, lying back with his legs spread and his cock bobbing up against his stomach. It gives Natasha dirty thoughts of how she might use her crop after all.

“Okay, break’s over. Natasha, you have your boys organized?”

“Yes, sir,” she teases Nick, raising one eyebrow pointedly at Loki. He makes a face, but gets up so Thor can take his place and goes willingly back down onto his lap. If he mutters something under his breath, she doesn’t hear it and Thor doesn’t make any indication.

“We’ll roll whenever you’re ready.”

Natasha steps to the side and draws her crop out before fastening her harness the rest of the way into place. It’s a thong-styled leather contraption, and it shows off her ass perfectly. She can feel one of the cameras close behind her, getting ready to frame the shot of Loki being taken with her long legs and tight ass to one side.

“And, go.”

Thor strokes a hand down Loki’s chest, all the way down until he can grip the inside of Loki’s thigh and pull his legs apart even further. Every part of him is on display; Natasha can see the slick of lubricant around his hole from here, shining and puffy from working himself open earlier.

He’s already reclined back against Thor’s broad chest, and drastically so, but when Thor lines them up finally, pushes in nice and slow, Loki lets his head fall back over Thor’s shoulder, giving in to a whole-body shudder. “Oh, yes,” he moans, “oh - fuck, Thor.”

Natasha gives them a minute, watching the relentless stretch of Thor’s cock filling him up, the slow up and down from just the roll of his hips. The two of them are sexy as hell together. She bites her lip and tightens her fingers around the handle of her crop.

“That’s it, Loki.” Now that they’re lined up, Thor uses his other hand to grab Loki’s neck. His fingers cover Loki’s throat completely, holding him in place, and Natasha takes that as her cue.

She steps forward, hips swaying, and cracks the tip of her crop against Loki’s inner thigh. He doesn’t disappoint.

Loki cries out, his whole body jerking in Thor’s hold, but Thor doesn’t even let him raise his head. Natasha laughs, trailing the implement down his thigh and then back up, over his balls and along the underside of his swollen cock. When she pulls it back, he shudders again.

“No, no, no,” Loki whimpers, clearly thinking she’s going to bring it back down over his cock next. Thor flexes his fingers against his throat - even if he cuts Loki’s air off, it looks like an oddly soothing gesture - and he quiets.

Natasha pulls back though, walking around the pair of them in a slow circle. Her heels click against the flooring, her own cock jutting proudly. It hangs heavy, and she likes the feel of it between her legs, the tight grip of its harness across her hips. From time to time she touches the tip of her crop to Loki’s skin, soft as a whisper. He squirms and moans, precum smearing against his belly despite the relief bubbling up from his throat. 

When she reaches Thor’s side, she grabs him by the back of his hair, turning him to face her. His lips are parted already, and Natasha leans over to press her own against them. “Mmm,” she plunders his mouth for the moment and he kisses her back eagerly, his tongue flicking against hers in time with his fucking.

He’s a wonderful kisser, but that’s not what they get paid for. Natasha pulls back, making a mental note to pursue it later when they’re off-camera.

As she straightens up, she can see Loki’s face where his head is tipped back against Thor’s opposite shoulder. His lips are moving silently, and while she watches, Natasha can just make out the words.

“Oh, yes, please, yes,” he’s repeating over and over, interspersed with the occasional moan.

Natasha leans over them and flicks her crop against his chest, just shy of a nipple, and again the effect is marvelous.

Loki lets out a heavy exhale tightening down to a hiss, and for a moment he seems to lose his rhythm - hips stuttering atop Thor’s. His eyes fly open, the light green of his irises standing out with such great contrast to the heavy black smears of kohl around them, and it takes him much longer than it probably should to focus on Natasha. He’s lost, so caught up - she repeats the motion, dealing a stinging slap to the other side of his chest, and Loki melts.

There’s a theory hovering at the back of her mind - that to really break Loki takes a hell of a lot more pleasure than pain - but she’d also promised herself petty vengeance, and Natasha moves until she’s back between their legs. A second before her crop makes contact with the head of his cock, Loki lifts his head, pale eyes wide.

Natasha smirks, and lets the sounds of his pain go straight to her own arousal.

Thor plays along, shifting to grip Loki’s hips instead. He fucks Loki mercilessly, lifting him up and tugging him back down in time with his own motions - as if Loki weighed nothing at all - and leaves him with no respite between Natasha’s crop and his own cock. And clearly it’s working. Loki’s struggling for breath, caught between pain and pleasure on each desperate, choked-out noise.

“You managed to silence him after all, Lady Natasha,” Thor jokes - and while silence might not be the best word for it, Loki has certainly ceased with his arguments and challenges and quips.

“What a shame,” she replies, pausing to play connect-the-welts with the tip of her crop. “How _ever_ will he beg for my cock?”

If the look Loki shoots her is anything to go by, begging Natasha for _anything_ is the last thing he wants to do. But diva or not, she doesn’t think he’ll fuck up the shoot by refusing - or more importantly, do anything that would cause Thor to stop fucking him for even a second.

“Please,” Loki whispers.

Natasha smiles to herself. Then she brings her crop down over his balls again. “You can do better than that.”

It takes him a long moment to regain his breath, biting his lip and squirming against Thor’s hold. “Please,” he repeats, louder this time, his voice hitching when Thor drags him down to the hilt, “Oh, fuck, please I want your cock-” It’s as if he can’t stop once he’s gotten started, all kinds of filth pouring from his lips, “-take me hard, make me feel it. Split me open-”

And really, who is Natasha to argue with that?

She drops the short whip by her side and moves forward to kneel between their legs. The clamps that have been around her neck all this time jangle with the motion, and Natasha leans forward to affix them to Loki’s chest before joining Thor, her cock rubbing against his. Loki’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t protest.

And when Natasha edges the head of her cock alongside Thor’s, his long, thick fingers coaxing Loki open to take her, Loki practically mewls with pleasure. The spiked heels of her stilettos dig into her ass as she sits back against them, tilting her hips. She can feel one of the camera operators behind her, filming over her shoulder to get a close up of their cocks stretching Loki open in tandem.

“Oh fuck, oh yes,” he repeats, melting back against Thor’s chest. Natasha looks up to see his eyes flutter shut, and then Thor tilts his head to bite at the exposed column of Loki’s throat.

She drags her nails down the inside of his thigh, reaches up to tug on the chain connecting his nipple clamps; Loki squirms in Thor’s lap. He pushes his hips down against theirs, needy and insistent. This - Natasha thinks - must be why he gets away with as much as he does - because driven practically boneless with pleasure, whimpering and gasping, Loki is absolutely gorgeous. The bruises and whiplash across his pale skin only make it that much better.

They fuck him like that for what feels like an age, until Natasha’s thighs are burning and threatening to cramp, and finally, Nick calls for them to switch positions. Thor catches her eye, clearly asking if she still wants to do this the way they’d discussed, and Natasha nods.

She eases her cock from Loki’s ass, a bit more gentle now that they’ve been fucking him for so long, and rises up onto the balls of her feet to stand. The stretch feels heavenly.

Thor grips Loki beneath his knees, keeping his legs stretched wide - and really, he’s remarkably flexible - and rises to his feet behind her. The added weight of gravity must do wonderful things for him, because Loki moans loudly. He throws an arm behind him to wrap around Thor’s neck and keep him steady, and Natasha steps forward again.

She lets Loki grip her shoulder with his other hand, and leans in to bite his lip. He’s open-mouthed, panting, and he cranes his neck to follow Natasha when she pulls back. “Kiss me,” he begs, “please.”

Natasha pulls on the chain connecting his nipples again, making the clamps tighten further. Loki winces, biting down on his lower lip for her. “Please what?” She taunts him.

“Please - Mistress, Lady Natasha.”

She teases him, flicking her tongue over his lips before she indulges Loki’s request and kisses him right, claiming his mouth as thoroughly as she’d claimed his ass. Which - she lines herself up again, grasping her cock and the base of Thor’s in one hand, her fingers just barely long enough to hold them together. When Thor lowers Loki between them, Natasha can feel his ass stretch to take her once more, lube slicking the top of her hand where they press together momentarily.

“Oh,” Loki gasps, breaking their kiss. Natasha feels the weight lifted from her shoulder just before he moves his hand, and she laughs, catching Loki’s wrist when he tries to touch himself.

“Oh no you don’t.” Natasha guides his hand back to her shoulder. His cock is flushed a deep red, precum dripping from the head and smeared across his abdomen. It bobs against his stomach with every thrust she and Thor make, catching on the small piece of lace around his waist that used to be his thong - Thor must have ripped it apart, because it’s not in their way, and hasn’t been for quite some time.

“Mistress, please. Thor -”

“What do you say, Lady Natasha,” Thor asks, sounding amused, “has our slut earned a hand on his cock, or will he be coming untouched tonight?”

It doesn’t look like Loki’s too far from the second. His thighs are tensed, balls pulled up tight - “He’d better not come until I tell him to,” Natasha says, pointedly. She smacks his cock again with the flat of her hand.

Loki makes a sound like he might sob, jerking in Thor’s grasp. “Please - please, let me cum,” he gasps. His fingers dig into Natasha’s shoulder; his whole body flushed and slick with sweat. The black makeup is still smeared down his cheeks, his lips bitten cherry pink - one scorching hot mess. Natasha thinks about petty revenge, and how satisfying it might be to refuse to let Loki cum - leaving him hard and wanting even after their shoot - but gods, she wants to see him come apart.

She cocks her hips, angling her cock further against his prostate. And she pretends she’s still considering it, watching Loki shudder and squirm between them. “I can’t,” he breathes, “I can’t - gonna, oh,”

His voice hitches in time with the motion of Natasha’s cock. She grins. “Thor, do the honors.”

“Cum, Loki,” Thor commands him, tugging Loki down all the way to the hilt. Natasha can feel how tight he clenches up around them, and if the face Thor makes is any indication, he’s not far behind Loki. “Come for me.”

One more shallow thrust, and he does, cum splashing up across his chest in long, thick lines and dribbling back down over his cock. Natasha swipes her fingers through the mess between them, and brings it to Loki’s mouth. He licks it from her fingers without a thought.

“What do you say?” Thor prompts him.

“Thank you, Mistress, thank you.”

“Good slut,” Natasha tells him, smirking. No way is she going to let Loki forget this. “Let him down,” she tells Thor, and to Loki: “on your knees.”

She sheds her strap-on and tosses it aside, out of frame, as they comply, Loki kneeling at Thor’s feet. “You should be thanking him too,” Natasha prods, and Loki catches the gist immediately. He glances over to her, then opens his mouth wide, tongue flattened over his bottom lip.

Natasha walks behind Thor as he fucks Loki’s face, curling her hands around his hips. The videos definitely don’t do justice towards how _solid_ he is. He’s nothing but muscle beneath her hands. “That’s it.” She presses a kiss to the back of Thor’s shoulder just because she can, tasting the salt of his sweat. “Mmm.”

“Oh, Loki,” he moans, “just like that.”

She reaches around to cup Thor’s balls in her hand and grip the base of his cock, and gestures for Loki to sit back.

He does, and Natasha wraps her fingers around Thor’s cock more thoroughly, stroking him from base to tip with Loki’s saliva still acting as lube. “Your turn,” she says. Loki’s chest is still streaked with his own cum, and Natasha wants to add to the mess. “I want you to cum all over that pretty face of his.”

 

“-So how was the scene you guys did today?”

“I think the audience at home will enjoy it,” Natasha teases, wrapping her arms around the two men. All three of them are sweaty and sticky and sated - and in Loki’s case, still pretty well slicked with cum. She looks over in time to see him lick his lips and make a gesture of approval.

“Loki got a lot more than he bargained for,” Thor laughs, “I don’t think he’s been this quiet since before he could talk.”

“You get fucked that well and let’s see you string a sentence together.”

“Oh, there he goes.”

“Will we be seeing any more team ups from you three in the future?”

“Well that’s for the studio to decide,” Natasha takes it again, turning up the charm, “at least as far as what makes it to camera.” She looks directly into the lens, and winks.

“But safe to say, there’ll be more where that came from.”


End file.
